The Ups and Downs of a sparkling
by The strange princess
Summary: What happens when a machine malfunctions on everybody's favorite Autobot and radically changes his size? Chao is unleashed. Rated T because I don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The whirrs and hums of machines stopped as a certain mech grabbed a wrench and put the last finishing touches on the machine in front of him."There. That should be it. Now, all I have to do is test the mechanism...Guess I'd better tell the Hatchet to send me a drone. Don't want to take any chances,", Wheeljack said," Lest it malfunctions on any of the other bots.", he added thoughtfully. Then, he sent a comm to Ratchet.

Wheeljack:: Ratch. Send a drone to my lab. I just finished a project, and I need to test it.::

Ratchet:: Test on somebot. I'm too busy.::

Wheeljack::Too risky. Still need to make sure of its effectiveness on Decepticons. Don't want any malfunctions.::

Ratchet::Then you'll have to slaggin' wait. I've got the minor twins and 'Hide in the medbay. Have to do some scans. Then I have to go speak with Optimus. After that, I have to check up Bumblebee and his vocal wiring. Think I've got another solution.::

Wheeljack::Then I'll wait 'till tomorrow. I need to recharge a little anyways.::

With that, Wheeljack ended the communication, and rubbed his optics. Then, he left the lab, turning off almost all the lights on the way out. Unbeknowest to him, a red mech and a yellow one watched him leave from their hiding space while blinking their optics and snickering silently."He's gone. C'mon, bro. Let's get that machine.", said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe snickered."Guess we'll be doin' him a favor. Now hurry up! Before Prowlie sees us and decides to punish us...", he whispered. Sunny nodded, and quickly grabbed the machine, placing it under an arm. Then, they both left, laughing to themselves while also looking out for the second-in-command.

Bumblebee smiled to himself as he walked through the training room of the Autobot base. He was headed towards the medbay, because Ratchet had told him to stop by later in the afternoon. The young scout really hoped it had to do with his vocal wiring, since he was starting to get tired of communicating through the radio."**On this perfect day~~ Nothing standing in my way~~**", he played through the radio. Suddenly, he crashed and fell on his aft. When he looked up, he blinked his optics. The major twins, Sunstreaker and Sidesweep, were sitting down on their afts also with a strange device at their feet. Bumblebee cocked his head. What on Earth would the twins be doing with a machine? He just hoped it wasn't a prank. Sunstreaker must have noticed the machine since he started cursing."Oh, frag. We are soo gonna be offlined...", he mumbled. Sides made a face."Why-Oh, pit. That's it: RUN!", he said to his brother. Without hesitation, both twins rolled into their alt modes and sped away as fast as their wheels could take them.

Bumblebee whirred his gears. Run? Why? "**Hey you guys! Wait for me!**", he yelled through his speakers. Then, he glanced at the machine. It was already glowing a bright blue, and it seemed to be shaking while it glowed even brighter. Then it spoke."_Commencing blast now. In three...two..one..._", it said. Bumblebee widened his optics and tried to roll into alt mode, but was pushed away by the blast of the machine. He fell facefirst and whimpered in pain as he tried to get up. While he rubbed his head, he felt a sharp wave of pain pass through his body, and he shuddered. The last thing he did was send a distress signal before entering a forced stasis lock and slipping away into darkness.

~TRANSFORMERS~

When Bumblebee opened his optics, he blinked, not acustomed to brightness that suddenly inundated him. It took him an astrosecond before he realized he was in the medbay, on one of Ratchet's examination berths. He groaned. Without warning, the green and red mech walked in, glaring at the young scout before he spoke."Slaggit, Bumblebee. You nearly gave everybot a spark attack. Do you know how long you've been here? Two days! Two slaggin' days! If I could, I would offline you right here and right now. However, being the guardian of a human ally protects you to a certain extent. So throwing a wrench at you later will have to do.", he said, while he grumbled to himself. Bumblebee tried to look sorry. He really hadn't worried everyone, had he? If he had, he hadn't meant to do so! Besides, it hadn't been his fault. Almost like he was reading his thoughts, Ratchet sighed."I know it wasn't your fault. But you need to be more careful next time. For now, you're going to stay here in the medbay. I scanned you earlier, and I'm doubtful of the effects the explosion had on your body. So I need to do more scans, and make sure there is no harm.", he said.

Bumblebee hunched his back and frowned, his doorwings sagging in reply. He was not going to like his time spent here. He held up a servo in protest, but put it down as he recieved another glare from the medic. "This is not up for debate, Bumblebee. You will stay here tonight. If I find out you escaped, I swear to Primus, I will slowly and painfully rip you apart. And I will let Ironhide use your parts for target practice.", he challenged. The young mech only whimpered in reply. Satisfied, Ratchet snorted before he left the room, muttering to himself."Younglings. Think they know everything there is...". The young black and yellow mech sighed."**Lonely~~I am so lonely~~**", he played through his speakers. Then, he shuttered his optics. At first, he was confused. Then, he realized Ratchet must have injected him with some sort of anesthetic while he was distracted. He tried to fight the heaviness he felt before he dozed off, a small smile forming on his faceplates.

Outside of the medbay, Ratchet looked at Optimus Prime, concern written all over the face plates of the blue and red mech."Optimus, I don't know if Bumblebee is still okay. I'm going to keep him in the medbay for one more day, since I have to run more scans.", he said. Optimus closed his optics."I hope, for our sake and his, that he is fine. We cannot risk losing another mech, not now. Ratchet, tell no one of this. Only Ironhide and Prowl may know of this incident.", he replied. Ratchet scratched his head."I saw the machine that caused the explosion. It was Wheeljack's, so I asked him why the slag he left it out in the open. He swears he left it in his work lab. Also told me that it was a machine that was supposed to be used against the Decepticons.", he added.

Optimus coughed."Then we better get Wheeljack to help you with Bumblebee. He is partially responsible for this. And besides, I think I know who started this mess. Let me deal with that, and you keep your optics on Bumblebee. I need to go now. Sam is waiting for me outside. NEST conference.", he said when the medic furrowed his optic ridges. Ratchet nodded."Fine. I'll keep you updated.", was all he said. Optimus smiled slightly before he rolled into his trailer truck mode, and sped away. Ratchet covered his face with his hand." The twins are dead from this moment on...", he muttered.

Soooooo...I hope you like this chapter so far. I blame this story partially to a plot bunny that was being very insistent on being heard. Little critter was starting to annoy me, so I gave in. It is 'Bee-centric, so those who love Bumblebee, read on! I hope you find it humorous. I have never really tried to write humor, so, please excuse me if it is not up to your standards. Please r and r !~~ Flames are accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

::Chapter Two::

Flashback/Memory

A young Sidesweep muttered to himself while reading a digital pad on rules."Yada, yada, yada. Slag is what this is. Can't believe Ironhide made me read this.", he said, cursing. Abruptly, his twin, Sunstreaker walked, his optics scanning every inch of their shared room."Hey, Sides. You know where I left my glow in the dark paint?", he asked. Sides snorted."Why on Primus' name would I want to use your glow in the dark paint? I ain't the artist, bro.", he replied. Sunny's optics widened."Oh, frag.", he uttered. Then, they heard it: a giggle coming from behind the door."Sunny! Sides! Lookit what I did!", said the voice. Sides whistled and Sunstreaker turned around, his optics glowing red.

A sparkling Bumblebee stood in front of them, his bright blue optics shining brightly, with his body completely drenched in glow in the dark paint. His lip plates were twisted into a mischiveous smile, and his small servos were waving quickly."I'm like yous! Hee hee!", he said with joy. Sides barely held in the snicker he so wanted to let out. Without a word, Sunny changed his forearm to a small cannon."Sides, help me catch the little twit. Bumblebee...You are soo oflined.", he growled. Bumblebee blinked. Then, he ran away, laughing like a maniac "Ironhide~~! Helps!", he yelled out.

End of Flashback/Memory

When Bumblebee finally woke up again, he grabbed his head as pain flooded through his processor."**I must've hit my head harder than I thought...**", he played the Aladdin quote over his speakers. Then, he glanced around the room. Was it just him, or did everything seem a little...bigger? Shrugging it off, he grabbed an energon bar Ratchet had left for him when he woke up. Then, his optics widened as far as they could go. Besides the energon bars lay a tube of gelatinous substance he immediatly recognized as nannites. Curousity suddenly washing over him, he grabbed the tube and poppped it open. Then, without reason, he squeezed the whole tube out on the recharge berth.

His optics sparkling with mischief, he hopped off the recharge berth, failing to notice that his feet pads did not touch the ground like usual. Then, he ran around the room, glancing with the unsatiable curiousity of a sparkling, what everything was supposed to do. Suddenly, reason returned to Bumblebee, and he widened his optics in slight horror. He had just wasted a good tube of nannites! Quickly, before the green and red mech returned, he scooped up the gelatinous liquid and placed it back in the tube as best as he could. Then he returned to the recharge berth and closed his optics to feign recharge, his audio receptors picking up voices in the hallway.

When Ratchet enterd with Wheeljack into the medbay, he turned his back on Bumblebee."Listen 'Jack. I'm only going to run some scans on his processors and body. But I want you to identify what the frag is going on with Bumblebee. Optimus said he doesn't want any more problems, because we can't afford to lose another mech. You got it?", he asked, staring at the trouble-attracting mech in front of him. Wheeljack nodded, the bars on his face flashing red and orange for embarrasment."Fine. I'll do my best. Oh, if only I had security in my lab! Then the twins wouldn't have taken the machine.", he said as he turned to face Bumblebee. Then, the inventor mech's optics widened."Holy Primus...Bumblebee...is a..is a...", he said, stuttering. The medic snorted."Wheeljack, what in-!", he began, but stopped as he gaped at Bumblebee in shock.

Bumblebee cocked his head. Was it something he did? "**What's a matter, Doc?**", he played over his speakers. Ratchet sputtered."By Primus...Bumblebee, you're a...a sparkling.", he finally managed to choke out. The young scout's optics widened. A SPARKLING? Was he hearing correctly? With a blink, Wheeljack grabbed a mirror and showed it to Bumblebee."The machine was supposed to weaken sparks, not this...", he said hoarsely. Bumblebe stared in horror at his image. Instead of looking tall and normal, he saw a small sparkling version of himself. Ratchet noisily vented some air."Primus...'Jack, call Optimus and Ironhide. We've got a bit of a situation on our hands...", he said."CRACKLE FIZZ What..FIZZLE SNAP...the frag...CRACKLE?", Bumblebee cursed. Then, he offlined. Ratchet rolled his eyes."Great. He's fainted. And he vocalized again.", he growled.

A few joors later, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Wheeljack stood in the 'waiting room' of the medbay."Slaggit. Wheeljack, what in Primus were you thinking, making a machine like that?", Ironhide growled. The civilian scientist looked sheepish."It wasn't suppose to turn time back in body. It was supposed to weaken the enemy by aiming a few rays at ther own spark. Nothing else!", he insisted weakly. Optimus glanced at the ancient, black mech."Calm down, Ironhide. Even the best inventions can go wrong sometimes. We have to learn from our mistakes.", the Autobot leader said gently. Ratchet rolled his optics."Well, he's online now and fully functional, thank Primus. But his different body form is something to worry about.", he said. Optimus furrowed his opic ridges."Why?", he asked, concern dominating the tone of his voice. Ratchet flinched slightly."We are going to have to find a reversing program to this, fast. Because if my scans are correct, he'll stay like this, forced to go through that part of growing up again.", he stated. Wheeljack's optics widened in horror."Oh, dear. The effects were worse than I thought...", he mumbled.

Optimus covered his face with a hand, and vented air silently."For now, we'll have to do something about him. He's a sparkling, so he's going to need a guardian... We can't just leave him be, no matter how experienced he is. We're going to need someone who already knows how to do this and is familiar with Bumblebee.", he said. Three pairs of optics suddenly landed on Ironhide. The black mech cursed."Frag, no. I had to do it the first time around. Why the slag can't anyone else do it?", he said, growling. Ratchet snarled."Because you're the only one who knew him well enough to take good care of him. Besides, we all have to occupy ourselves in something regarding Bumblebee. Optimus has to do some talking with the personnel and staff, 'Jack has to rebuild the machine, due to the fact it was destroyed in the blast, and I have to keep on optic on him, medwise. We only have two fraggin' weeks, so quit your whining.", he said, grabbing the nearest wrench. Ironhide growled and rolled his cannons."You slaggin' medic. No one tells me what to do.", he said menacingly. For an astrosecond, neither blinked an optic. Then, the black mech turned away, his optics glowing red."Fine. I'll play bot sitter, for now. But you better find a cure, fast.", he said, jabbing a digit into the medic's chest armor. Ratchet grumbled."Primus help us.".

Dun dun dun! Yep, Wheeljack's machine turned Bumblebee into a sparkling! But Optimus and the others will try to find a cure for him. For those wondering, yes, Sam will find out. He's the boy's guardian, after all. And now, Ironhide has to be 'Bee's guardian. Hah! I love torturing Ironhide!*recieves glare from Ironhide* Sorry sorry! Well, next chapter will be up soon! (I hope...)


	3. Chapter 3

::Chapter Three::

In the medbay, the green and red mech read the scans on his currrent patient's health."Slaggin' twins. Hope Prowl punished them well.", he muttered. Then, he blinked his optics. The said patient behind him roused, making Ratchet turn around and face him. "Well, took you long enough, 'Bee. I was about to force a wake up.". Bumblebee shivered."**I just had a bad nightmare...**", he played over his speaker. Ratchet growled."Wish it were a nightmare, don't you? No, youngling. You really are a sparkling.", he said.

Bumblebee whimpered. So it hadn't been a nightmare? Ratchet gave him a sympathetic look."I guess you were at...how do the humans say it? Ah, 'wrong place and at the wrong time'. Its not your fault you ran into the twins.", he said. The little mech-turned-sparkling noisily vented air."**You got that right, buddy.**", he said. The medic studied him closely."Well, since you're a sparkling, you're going to need a guardian.", he stated."While Optimus knows you have experience, he wants to make sure you stay safe and okay. Can't blame him. So Ironhide will be your guardian. Again.", he added, glaring at the little sparkling as he tried to protest. Bumblebee made a face. Ironhide as his guardian again? He was glad the old mech had raised him well the first time around, but having to deal with the ancient warrior again was something he did not want to do. And what would Sam think, now that he probably wasn't going to able to protect him, but possibly the other way around?

Ratchet either read his mind well, or guessed accurately, since he snorted."Sam will be informed of your situation. For now, he'll have Optimus as his temporary guardian. So don't worry, sparkling, erm, I mean Bumblebee. The human will be fine.", he said aloud. Bumblebee whimpered, his optics tearing up with liquid. Just then, Wheeljack entered the room, his sights set on the young scoutling."Oh, Bumblebee. I...I swear by Primus, this is not what was supposed to happen. I truly regret your forced involvement into this.", he apologized weakly, his sidebars flashing red and orange for embarrassment. Bumblebee tried to comfort the old mech by patting his hand, surprised by how little his hand was compared to the scientist's. Through a comm link, he tried to get Wheeljack to understand it wasn't his fault. He smiled at Bumblebee, relief and gratitude flooding through the sparkling's proccesors.

Ratchet patted the young sparkling's helm."Well, I don't see any more reason for you to stick around in the medbay. Get on outta here.", he said. Bumblebee played a clip of people cheering half-heartedly. The old medic only glared at him in return."But Ironhide has to come pick you up. Send him a comm link, youngling.", he added. Wheeljack coughed." Excuse me, Ratch. But if you don't mind, I'd like to escort Bumblebee out of here myself.", he interjected. Ratchet eyed him suspiciously."I guess you can. But only for today. And don't you dare tell Ironhide or Optimus. Or you'll wake up with a huge dent in your helm.", he warned. Bumblebee chirped his approval and Wheeljack laughed. "I never got the chance to see you as a sparkling. But you seem alright, Bumblebee.", he said.

A few astroseconds later, Bumblebee was talking animatedly to Wheeljack about Sam via comm link when a rose colored convertible came rolling in, stopping inches away from both mech and sparkling. The femme transformed into her bi-pedal form and stared at both of them."Wheeljack...Who is this sparkling? Does he belong to you?", she asked, awe and maternal feeling radiating in her voice. The inventor mech laughed."No, Elita. He is not mine. He is, erm, an abandoned sparkling we happened to find yesterday. We, ah, don't know where the parental femme or mech are, unfortunately.", he added. Elita frowned." No parental femme or mech should ever leave their sparkling behind! They are precious little beings, worth having a loving family!", she said, her voice laced with a hint of anger. Wheeljack coughed."Yes, ah, of course. Right now, we're going to focus on locating his, erm, parental units, Elita. So no need to worry.", he muttered. The rose colored femme nodded."Good job. But I must say, he looks an awful lot like Bumblebee...Speaking of which, I have to go find the youngling. Do you know where he is?", she said. Wheeljack coughed."Um, I believe you should ask Optimus that. I can't say I know. Sorry, Elita.", he replied.

The femme sighed."Hmm...My sparkmate is not available right now. Maybe I'll ask him later, Wheeljack. He is busy talking with Samuel James Witwicky. ", she said. Then she turned her attention to the sparkling, her optics shining brightly."You are an adorable thing. Just like Bumblebee. I think you'll like him very much, sweetie,", she cooed. After a few more words, she left, leaving Bumblebee kicking his cooling systems on high power. The civilian scientist smiled, his bars flashing red and orange."Sorry, mechling. But no one can know you are actually the scout Bumblebee, Samuel's ally.", he mumbled. The scout whimpered at the mention of his friend's name, and Wheeljack glanced at him, sorrow and sympathy apparent in his optics.

Wheeljack:: I am sorry you cannot tell Sam about your situation.::

Bumblebee:: It was to be expected. Besides, Ratchet is right. I can't guard Sam as a sparkling. Megatron or Starscream would kill me in less than an astrosecond.::

Wheeljack:: Oh Primus, Bumblebee. This whole mess is all my fault. If I hadn't worked on that machine...::

Bumblebee:: No, 'Jack. Don't blame yourself. You were only trying to help our cause, and you musta've miscalculated something. In any case, blame it on the war.::

Wheeljack::Well, I guess if you look at it that way...Oh, my processors are glitching already. No...wait, it's just Ironhide sending a comm. link.::

Ironhide:: 'Jack, Optimus told me to bring Bumblebee to him. Says its important. Methinks its a meeting.::

Bumblebee:: Frag. I don't like the sound of that.::

Ironhide:: Look, sparkling. I don't want to hear you sweari...Oh, slaggit all! You're a mech in a sparkling's body. I must be glitching. Forget it. Just get your metal afts here.::

Bumblebee:: Slaggit, slaggit slaggit.::

Ironhide:: Don't push it, Bumblebee. Or I will offline you, sparkling or not.::

Wheeljack:: Alright, 'Hide. Tell Optimus we'll be there. And make sure everybot is there also. Don't want the scout to be redder than the twins' paint job. Elita passed by here a few seconds ago, and she left him redder than a tomato, as the humans say it.::

Ironhide:: Serves him right. Ironhide out::

After ending the communications with the weapons specialist, Wheeljack turned to face Bumblebee."Alrighty then, Bumblebee. Let's go." The little mechling whistled, and rolled into his alt mode. Or he tried to. For a few seconds nothing happened, leaving the youngling confused. Then he tried again, and without success. Finally, he realized the problem: He was not a mech, but rather, a sparkling. And he wasn't old enough to transform yet, at least, not in this state. Suddenly, Bumblebee realized the reality of the situation, which only made him upset. It took all of the old mech's willpower to hold in the laughter as he saw the expressions the mechling made. The scoutling only glared at Wheeljack before he ran off , leaving the inventor to speed off behind him. From behind him, however, a pairs of optics glanced at the mechs leave while snickering to itself."Lord Megatron will be most pleased to hear about _this_...", it muttered. Then it flew off, tis crimson optics scouring the landscape from above.

Squee! I hope you liked the third chapter. Also, for those who are wondering who the obvious 'Con was, will have to find out in a later chapter. So, 'Bee now has to deal with the pain of growing up again. And he has no alt mode.*tears up* But, sadly, that's what it means to be a sparkling.(I think.) I promise though, he will return to normal. For now, enjoy what you can of this messed up story. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

::Chapter Four::

Optimus sighed and looked at his second-in-command with worry."Those two are still not here. Perhaps I should go look for them?", he said. Prowl nodded his head."Prime, you know it will take longer for the mechling to get here, cosidering his size dramatically changed during the...er, _transformation_...", he replied, crossing his arms against his chest plates. Optimus sighed."I can't help but worry, old friend. Ironhide is here, even though I specifically told him he was in charge of Bumblebee. Though I guess Wheeljack could do a good job...", he mused thoughtfully.

Prowl snorted, his optics narrowing ever so slightly."Would you risk the possibility of recreating the scout? No, Optimus. I think Ironhide will do well as his guardian instead. That scientist may be kind-sparked, but he is not really good at the aspects crucial for Bumblebee's redevelopment.", he replied. Optimus nodded his head."I guess you're right. Maybe I'll just let Ironhide take care of the mech. But I truly hope Ratchet finds a reversing program of some sort. With Megatron and his loyal follower Starscream roaming around Primus know where, we can't take any chances.", he said, before the door to the conference room burst open, and both mech and sparkling walked in, their optics set on the Autobot leader. The other mechs and femmes stood silent, realizing they were, at last, ready to begin the mini-conference.

The blue femme besides Ironhide widened her optics, and grabbed her sparkmate's arm, her optics landing on the sparkling." Is that a sparkling?", she asked, awe apparent in her voice. Ironhide grumbled."You like him or something, Chromia? Because you might be okay with what Optimus said...", he whispered, muttering the last part to himself. Chromia's optics leaked slightly."He's so adorable. Reminds me of 'Bee when he was a sparkling himself, doesn't he?", she said. Ironhide grumbled."If you only knew...". Besides the couple, Skids elbowed his twin."Hey, look at the lil' sparkling. Kinda looks like 'Bee...", he asked. Mudflap rolled his optics."Dudhead! It only look like 'Bee. Its probably some 'bandoned sparkling someone forgot.", he replied. The other twin narrowed his optics in annoyment."Dumbaft. Who 'bandons a sparkling? No femme! ", he hissed. Both of them began to argue, before they stopped, courtesy of a glare from Ironhide. The blue and red mech beside them coughed, and everyone turned to look at him. From across the room, Wheeljack nudged Bumblebee, patting the mech-turned-sparkling towards Optimus."That's your cue, buddy.", he whispered. Bee played a clip of someone gulping before he walked towards the blue and red Prime, his optics never leaving the floor.

From behind him, he heards cooing and 'awws' of delight, which only embarrased the young scout more. Finally, what had seemed like vorns, did he finally arrive towards Optimus, being sure to hide behind the large mech's leg. A few burst of laughter ensued, with more cooing, before the Autobot leader called them for attention."Mechs and femmes. The reason I called you here is because we have a few matters to discuss, ones that cannot be told to our human allies at the moment. First, I shall deal with a problem that has occured, an accident if you will.", he intoned. Bumblebee felt like he might offline at any minute, his procecessors aching from the pressure."First, I think many of you have noticed that one of our own is not present, and that we have a new addition to our family. Well, your optics decieve you. What only looks like a sparkling is actually somebot more. The sparkling here is actually the Bumblebee you all know. An invention gone wrong caused the accident, and radically changed his body to that of a sparkling's. He can still process like a youngling, though, so don't treat him too childishly. His circumstances are rather strange at the moment, but we are looking for a way to cure him. For now, he will have a guardian. One who already has the experience and the wisdom to raise him again. Ironhide?", he said, landing his gaze on the ancient black warrior.

Ironhide grumbled."Yes, Optimus. I'll take over the responsiblity.". Chromia gasped." Wait. Optimus, are you saying this sparkling is actually Bumble-", she began, but was cut off by a stern glance from her sparkmate."Yes. Like you heard earlier, an accident radically changed his body size and develpoment. We are currently looking for a way to fix that. The other mechs are going to be busy, and I must contribute in some way, so this is it.", he said, barely containing the exasperation in his voice. Many of them gasped, and Bumblebee shivered, his cooling systems going on as high as they could. Why was this whole situation annoying? Right. Because he was the center of attention. He wished Primus could offline him now. Optimus gave them all a stern glance before continuing."Thank you, Ironhide. We appreciate the sacrifice you aremaking to help us out in this hrad moment. Now, please be considerate with him. He is not used to this, and frankly, neither are we. So no pranks, anger fits, or anything else that could make me, Ironhide, or anybot go in to stasis lock, anger fit, or glitch. Is that understood?", he said, his baritone voice rumbling and reverebratring against the wall. A few Autobots suddenly found the floor and ceiling to be very interesting. Optimus sighed and vented softly, so no one could hear."I hope I made myself clear. Because if I hear about anything, you will suffer the consequences. Prowl. my second-in-command has permission to punish anyone on almost any basis, so this goes for everyone.", he warned. Prowl sniffed."Prime has made himself clear: I will punish anyone who disobeys the rules or laws set on this base.", he added.

A few affirmative could be heard, which made the Prime vent air in slight contempt."Good. I'm glad that's settled. Now, about the other issue...I'll let Prowl explain.", he said, motioning for the black and white mech beside him to take over. Prowl nodded, and began speaking."We have had...", he began his speech, but Bumblebee did not listen. Quickly, he connected himself to Optimus via comm link, exasperation flooding toward the old mech.

Bumblebee:: Not fair. You should have told me you were going to tell the others. Then I might have been prepared.::

Optimus:: Life has its surprise. I simply did what was neccesary, youngling.::

Bumblebee:: What about Sam? Does he know?::

Optimus:: Unfortunately, yes. I had to give him a reason as to why the sudden temporary change in guardians. I could not lie to him.::

Bumblebee:: I was kinda expecting that. Well, I'm tired. I think I'm going to recharge.::

Optimus:: I'll tell Ironhide to escort you.::

Bumblebee:: Actually, I'd rather have Wheeljack escort me, Optimus.::

Optimus widened his optics."Are you sure?", he whispered. Bumblebee nodded his head. The Autobot leader hesitated, then nodded ever so slightly."Fine. Now, go.", he rumbled softly. Bumblebee chirped and clicked in relief and gratitude, before sneaking back to Wheeljack. The civilian scientist smiled at him, his optics brightening in intensity."You did good, scout. I'd been scared if that had been me...", he said softly. Bumblebee pantomined a relief gesture, which made the older mech laugh."Well, I have to go. Gotta fix the machine and check for its problem spots.", he finally said. Bumblebee whirred his gears."**Take me with you!**", he replied softly, so no bot could hear. Wheeljack raised an optic ridge."I thought Ironhide was supposed to look after you...", he said. Bumblebee shook his head."**Boss said it was okay to take leave.**", he returned. The scientist shrugged."Fine. Let's go...", he said. Bumblebee whirred his gears in contentment.

Meh...The next chapter will focus on Decepticons. Yes, Megatron knows Bumblebee has been turned into a sparkling. How he will react, you will know in the next chapter...Sam will visit his poor afflicted friend in a later chapter...I still don't know if Mikaela should visit too. Well, whatever...Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

::Chapter Five::

In a distant island, not far from Diego Garcia...

Barricade scowled as his crimson optics squinted towards the omniuos sky, obviously looking for something."Slaggin' cassettes. Too slow to travel for long distances.", he muttered. A sudden glimmer of movement caught his attention, and he grinned evilly."Finally! Hope that fragger bought some good news, or Megatron will offline us...", he said loudly. The Casseticon landed softly, his metallic talons gripping on to Barricade's arm. It sniffed before it glared at the black and white mech."Don't talk about fraggers, 'Cade. Lord Megatron does not tolerate you, and in his optics, you are a slaggin' imbecil. You are disposable, and I am valuable. Therefore, I am not a 'fragger'.", he said, puffing out his metallic feathers. The black and white mech only growled."My, you strike fear into my spark. Acting all high and mighty like you're the second in command...", he said sarcastically. Then, he waked towards the wrecked building that lay ahead, his feet pads rumbling the earth.

Along the way, Thundercracker appeared, his wings folding back from his alt mode."Laserbeak, Megatron expects you. He heard your messgae earlier, and he hopes its not slag. Besides,", he said, rolling his optics," 'Screamer ticked him off, and he's in his 'you'd-better-have-something-important-to-say-or-I'll-offline-you' mood.", he added. Baricade vented air noisily."That idiotic trine leader of yours is pathetic. Always annoying Megatron with stupidities. It's a wonder he hasn't been offlined so far. If I was Megatron, I'd had already disposed of him and sent his parts to the Autobots. At least they would be appreciative of that kind of gift.", he snarled. Thundercracker growled."Lord Megatron finds him somewhat useful, you pithead. That's the only reason he isn't dripping energon and rotting away in his protoform shell, like many of our brethern who have fallen in battle or been offlined by Prime. Besides, you owe him some respect. He IS our trine leader, like you so rudely mentioned. And a Seeker, like myself. So process that idea, slagger.", he replied. Laserbeak snapped his beak in annoyment."Imbecils. Quit your fragging arguing and move. Lord Megatron awaits me, and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting.", he snorted.

Both Decepticon warriors glared at him before grudgingly moving out of the way. Laserbeak smirked, and he flew towards the building. A few astroseconds later, he landed on an abandoned crate facing the Decepticon Lord himself. The Casseticon bowed his head."Greetings, oh High Lord Megatron. I have come as I promised...", he said flatly. Megatron snarled, his claws clenching tightly."I am in no mood to hear pathetic greetings, Laserbeak. Just tell me what I need to hear.", he snapped. Laserbeak flinched slightly, before he regained his composture."Yes, Megatron. As I was saying...I have been scouting and spying on the Autobots for a few earth days now, and recently, I have gathered some information on a very unfortunate event for their youngest scout.", he said flintily. Megatron raised an optic ridge."Bumblebee? The fleshling's guardian? What about the fraggin' youngling?", he asked, his optics glowing brightly as he remembered the pain he caused the young mech on Tyger Pax many vorns ago.

The cassette warrior smiled cruelly."It seems like their stupid civilian scientist created a machine of some sort, and somehow malfunctioned on the youngling. It radicaly changed his body to a sparkling's.", he replied. Megatron snorted."Fools! That idiotic Wheeljack always creates disasters. Could destroy the whole Autobot forces by accident. Good for our cause, but impossible.", he said. Laserbeak chuckled."Which is why we are talking, Megatron. Since the youngling can no longer protect the organic fleshling, the human will be defensless for a while. What better oportunity do we have, I say? They have literally placed the boy in our hands!", he said, hissing in triumph. Megatron laughed loudly."Good point. Fine, Laserbeak. I want you to observe the boy for a few more earth days. And tell the other Decepticons to watch him as well. He does contain some of the essence of the Allspark on his weak, pathetic, frail body, after all. And we need that power if we wish to win this war.", he said arrogantly. Laserbeak hissed."Of course, Lord Megatron. Your wish is my command...", he said, before flying off towards the unknown.

Megatron smiled evilly, his optics shining brightly." Destroying the human boy will prove to be a tough blow for the Autobots and their relationship with the organics. That will teach my pathetic brother. _Prime_. Thinking that we can all live in peace on Cybertron. Maybe vorns ago, yes. But when we realized we had the universe at our fingertips, he hesitated. Even after that idiot Sentinal Prime was offlined, he refused to acknowldge our possibilties as rulers. But now, he will realize his mistake, and he will suffer...", he said, clenching his claws tightly in triumph. Then, he frowned."STARSCREAM! Get your pathetic, useless aft here, you wretched excuse of a Decepticon Seeker!", he bellowed. Withins seconds, he could hear the silent hum of the trine leader's engine as he landed, still in his alt mode. The Seeker quickly transformed to his bi-pedal mode, and bowed."Yes, oh mighty Megatron? You called?", he said, a hint of sarcasm detectable in his voice.

The Decepticon leader ignored him and snarled."You will take Bonecrusher, Barricade, Thundercracker, and Skywarp on a recon mission to the Autobot base not a few miles from here. Your target is the scout Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. I will not allow failure this time, so be secretive. Your aft depends on this mission.", he growled. Starscream frowned, folding his arms across his silver chest plates ."And why me? Get Laserbeak to do the recon mission. He's over there anyways, that metallic ball of feathers. I have other matters to attend. Important ones.", he spat. Megatron glared at him cruelly, before grabbing him by his metal chest plating and slamming him into the ground. Starscream coughed, fear slightly apparent in his red optics."Because, _Starscream_, Laserbeak is the one who gave me the idea of running this mission. The Casseticon is more capable of being second-in-command than you. So quit you're whining, fragger.", he said with a deadly voice. The Seeker flinched slightly before nodding stiffly and rising to his feet pads."Of course, Megatron. I will see your orders are carried out.", he said, before returning to his alt mode and rocketing away. Megatron snorted." Stupid Seeker. Victory is assured...", he said, a small smile forming on his faceplates.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I cannot really be "Decepticon" evil. I'm sometimes just too nice T.T But, at least I tried. So, as you can see, 'Screamer is going to lead a recon mission on Diego Garcia, so those sneaks can confirm Laserbeak's statement.(Duh.) The story is almost about to reach its rising point! Goody, so I can get this over with!*recieves a glare frome sparkling Bumblebee* Oh, the next chapter is mostly Sam and Optimus dialogue, so, expect it to be kinda boring. However, I will throw in a very ticked-off Ironhide, just for fun! Alright, Strange princess, over!


	6. Chapter 6

::Chapter Six::

Sam Witwicky glanced nervously around the college parking lot as he walked towards his friend Leo. With a sigh of relief, he jammed his hands into his hoodie's pockets, turning around to face the guy."Man, I really don't know why you called me out here, but I don't like it one bit.", he muttered. Leo frowned."Hey, bro. You still traumatized over that evil alien girl? Get over it! That was years ago. And stop acting so nervous, 'cuz it's contagious, man.", he replied swiftly, while looking over his shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes."Yeah, well, I can't be safe, Leo. Have you ever realized I'm wanted by big, bad, robotic aliens who want to crush me as easily as you can crush a bug? Huh? Do you know what that's like? To have to look over your shoulder to make sure no strange cars are following you?", he quipped in return.

Leo sighed, placing a hand over his face."Look, Sam...If you need a shrink, I can get you one. Because, man, you look messed-up, big time. Besides, don't forget that I do know what its like, to be chased by giant alien robots trying to kill you. And anyways, I came here to talk with you, not a have a therapy session, bro. See, I needed to ask you a question: Do you think th government is going to screw with me and my family? 'Cuz we've been getting a lot of officials visiting my house recently, man. And I don't like it.", he said. Sam snorted."You make me come out here to ask me _that_? Seriously, you have cracked, permanantly. And you say I need a shrink. Pot calling the kettle black.", he mutterd. The dark-skinned boy buried his hands in his face, shaking his head as he babbled."Look, dude. I've been speaking with robowarrior recently, and I think he's right about this stuff eventually driving you infrickinsane. He says its what's happenin' to him, and I think its happenin' to me too. He could be right, man. I mean, that's how your great-great-great grandfather went, huh? Because he discovered Megatron, right?", he replied.

Sam was about to respond, when he heard a honk. Quickly, he turned around to see a Peterbuilt semi, neatly parked by the college entrance. He smiled, before returning his attention to Leo."Look, man. I gotta go, now. See, I have some, ah, business to attend to.", he said. Leo gaped."But-but-but-", he began, but was cut off by another honk. Sam grinned."Later, bro.", he said, before running towards the truck. The truck revved its engine in greeting as Sam neared it, making Sam smile again."Hey Optimus. Uh, thanks for bailing me out.", he said as he got into the passenger seat. The truck revved its engine again."Glad I could be of assistance, Sam.", he replied, before driving away. Sam closed his eyes, feeling safe for a moment, before opening them, remembering something."Um, yo, Optimus. Uh, how's 'Bee doin'? Is he fine, y'know, mind-wise?", he asked tentively, his whole body tensing up in concern for his guardian-slash-friend. He heard the truck sigh, before receiving a response."Bumblebee is alright, processor-wise. However, we cannot be entirely certain he truly fine in every aspect. The accident took a quite..._harsh_ toll on him, and we can't stress him in any way. It would cause an unknown reaction, one we're not wanting to risk.", he admitted to the human boy.

Sam sighed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, whom he knew hated being locked up in medbay with Ratchet. He, compared to the mini bot, had a few responsiblities and worries, but Bumblebee had many. How could they expect him to remain stress-free? The Autobot leader must have sensed his uneasiness, since he stopped for a second on the side of the road before speaking again."Sam...would you like to see Bumblebee today?", he asked. Sam hesitated, his eyes looking downwards at the cabin interior."W-w-would you really do that? Like, let me see 'Bee?", he asked, a glimmer of hope apparent in his vocal tone. Optimus chuckled, amused."Yes, if you wish, we could go now.", he said. Sam grinned."Then let's go.", he said, patting the dashboard of the truck, who honked in response, before returning to the road.

A few minutes later, they both arrived at the Autobot base, with Sam fidgeting with his seatbelt strap as they neared the facility."Soooo...Where is he, again?", he asked the truck, who had now stopped. Optimus revved his engine."He'll be in his quarters, Sam. Just ask Ironhide to take you there.", he replied. Not a second had passed by when the mentioned weapons specialist appeared in front of them, his optics glowing bright red."OPTIMUS PRIMEEEEEE!", he bellowed. Sam winced."Ouch. Um, Optimus, is something wrong?", he asked. The Prime stiffened quickly, before answering."Sam, get out of the cabin. Ironhide is armed and dangerous right now. Now, go get Ratchet and Prowl. Tell them Prime says its a code-red situation involving Ironhide.", he uttered softly. Sam frowned."W-what do you mean, 'go get Ratchet and Prowl.'? What the hell is going on?", he asked, his brown eyes showing confusion and fear. Optimus quickly transformed into his bi-pedal mode and sighed, before bringing out his energon sword. Sam's eyes widened, and he gaped."Don't tell me...Ironhide...you...Aw, snap. I'M OUTTA HERE!", he yelled, running as fast as he could. Ironhide growled."Prime, you are paying big-time. Now get your aft here!", he snarled. Optimus only snapped his battle mask on in reply, while looking backwards at Sam in concern."Primus, Ironhide. Don't scare Sam like that...Now, what's the problem, old friend?", he asked gently.

Ironhide twitched."That slaggin' mechling you told me to watch over...HIS FRAGGIN' PROCESSORS HAVE GLITCHED! Now he's running around base like a maniac! I tried to catch him, but he's too fast! Now help me get him!", he growled loudly, spinning his cannons in annoyment. Optimus widened his optics."What? Ironhide, are you sure?", he asked gruffly. Ironhide snorted."Pah! My optics don't decieve me, Optimus. I may be ancient, but I still have good eyesight!", he grumbled. Optimus swore silently, and covered his face with his hands."And did you tell Ratchet or Prowl?", he asked. Ironhide rolled his optics."Haven't done that yet. I thought I was going to able to handle it. Now hurry and help me catch that youngling before he wreaks havoc! I swear, he's acting worse than the twins...", he snapped. Quickly, both mechs transformed to their alt modes before speeding off through the base, looking for Bumblebee.

Heh Heh Heh Heh...I made Ironhide go bonkers! Next chapter will bring out the minor twins for the first time! However, I wouldn't have my hopes raised up, because I can already tell its not going to funny. Or at least, I think so...Tell me what you think! Strange princess, over and out!


	7. Chapter 7

::Chapter Seven::

Bumblebee giggled as he zoomed into the Training Room, almost slamming into Jazz. The small, silver mech frowned."Man, 'Bee, what's going on?", he asked. Before he knew what was happening, Jazz felt his legs come together rapidly, and he fell to the floor."Oof! Wht the sl-!", he yelped. When he looked up, he noticed in horror that the sparkling was holding a long piece of rope that was atteched to his legs. Bumblebee laughed, his blue optics shining brightly. "**Let's Playyyy!**", he said through his speakers. Jazz's optics widened."Wh-What? 'Play?' 'Bee, are you glitching? Where is Ironhide? Wait, wait, HELP!HELP!HELP ME, ANYB-Mph!", he said as the little mechling gagged him. A few seconds later, Jazz was stuck on the floor, tied and gagged by the little mechling. Bumblebee chirped happily."**All done!**", he cooed.

Jazz only glared at him, his optics glowing slightly red."Iff swea, Bubelbeeth, Ivonhite if gotha swag you!", he managed to say throught the gag. Just then, Mudflap and Skids raced into the Training Room and closed the door behind them, their chassi moving quickly."Man, dat was close. I'm not goin' to get close to Prowlie anytime soon.", Skids wheezed to his twin. Mudflap grimaced."Yeah, no slag. We is so lucky he doesn't know what we was plannin', doh. He'd punish us big-time.", he added. Bumblebee chirped loudly, making both twins turn around suddenly. Then, they noticed Jazz." 'Bee, why is ol' Jazz strung up like that? And what you doin' here?", Skids asked, raising an optic ridge. Jazz saw an escape opportunity, and sent a comm, his optis spinning like crazy.

Jazz:: HELP! Bumblebee has totally glitched! He went all psycho on me for no reason!::

Skids:: And you didn't think on fightin' back? He's in a slaggin' sparkling's body, fo' Primus sake!::

Mudflap:: If I didn't know better, I'd say you was weak.::

Jazz:: Arghh! Whatever, man! Just get me outta here! And comm ol' Hide while you're at it!::

Mudflap:: Um...I think you is better off on your own...::

Skids:: Yeah, what he said.::

Mucflap:: Hey, dudhead, don't be copying me! Jus' 'cus I is smarter don't mean you have to pretend to be me::

Skids:: Dumbaft! I is the smarter one! And I is also the better looking one!::

Jazz:: You two seriously need to chill. And 'stead of arguing, you can help free me! Why are both of you so fraggin' thick-chipped?::

Oblivious to the silent conversation, Bumblebee had walked toward the training equipment, excitement coursing through his whole being. Yet, a small part of him was telling him he had to be rational and stop acting so immaturely. Quickly brushing the thought away, he grabbed a human-sized gun that had the safeties clicked off. With a mischevious glint, he aimed it at the wall and fired. Skids heard the noise and bought his head up from Jazz's mess."What the...HOLY PRIMUS! Bumblebee, put that down, man!", he yelled as he quickly left his twin in order to catch the mechling. Bumblebee giggled gleefully."**Let's playyy!**", he said again, holding it against the wall again and firing. This time, he blew a hole in the wall, just big enough for him to let him through. With another giggle, he quickly escaped Skids' grasp and slipped through the hole that lead into the hallway-only to run into one annoyed, blue femme.

Chromia tapped her foot as she looked down at the mech-turned-sparkling while trying not to pay attention to the maternal protocols that were flooding through her whole being."Bumblebee, did you make that hole in the wall?", she asked. Bumblebee shrugged and tried to look sorry. Chromia only scoffed."Sparkling,er, I mean Bumblebee, do not lie to me. I know you did it.", she said in harsh tone. Immediatly, Bumblebee whimpered and sniffed, his optics leaking fluids."**I'm sorry...**", he said softly. That was all it took for the femme to suddenly grab him and hold him close, her optics glowing brightly."Ohhh! I really can't stay mad at you for long! Argh! Sparklings and their adorable ways...I already know I'm going to spoil my sparklings rotten if I have any.", she cooed. As she raised the sparkling up in the air, Skids popped out of the hole, landing squarely in front of Chromia."OW! Frag, Mudflap! Don't push me dat hard either! And Jazz, stop playing Snake the Rope on the Bot by yourself!", he grumbled.

Chromia raised an optic ridge."Skids? What are you doing in there?", she asked frostily. Skids widened his optics and held up his hands in protest."Hey! I wasn't doin' nothin' wrong! I swear, it was all the little lughead's fault!", he retorted. The blue femme sighed."I really could care less, Skids. However, I would like to know what you were doing in the Training Room with Jazz and Mudflap.", she said again. Skids was about to reply, when a black Chevy Topkick peeled throught the hallway, stopping inches away from both femme and mech, and transforming into his bi-pedal mode. No sooner did his optics settle on Bumblebee that he snarled."BUMBLEBEE! Get over here, you little slagger!", he growled. Bumblebee twitched slightly as he heard his name. Reason finally returned to him, and he blinked, wondering why the frag he was up so high. Looking in front bought him face to face with Chromia, then Ironhide, who was already bringing out his cannons.

With a shrill yelp, he scrabbled to get off the blue femme, who dropped him in surprise. Falling to the ground with a _thud!_, he scrambled towards the wall and curled into what the humans called the fetal position, where he refused to raise his optics to Ironhide's. The black mech growled and raised an optic ridge."What the...? You are not going to get off that easily, sparkling. Now get yer aft over here!", he snarled. Bumblebee only whimpered in reply.

Bumblebee:: I...I don't know what came over me...::

Ironhide:: What in Primus' name are you talking about? You know what you did!::

Bumblebee:: I swear! I...I...I don't remember what...happe..ne...d...::

Ironhide:: Bumblebee? Hello? Bumblebee? Aw, pit.::

Quickly, the old mech scooped the sparkling up and cursed again when he confirmed his suspicions."Slaggit all! Chromia, comm Optimus ASAP. I think he entered stasis lock.", he said roughly to the blue femme. Chromia's optics widened and she swore."Pit! Forget comms, Ironhide, you head straight to Ratchet's medbay! I'll go look for Optimus myself.", she responded quickly while transforming into her alt mode, before quickly speeding away. Ironhide cursed again, and turned to face the twins."You two did something, I'm sure of it! I'll deal with both you aftheads later...", he growled. Skids gulped nervously, while Mudflap chuckled weakly."Ahhh...Gotta go. See ya later, 'Hide!", he said in a hurried tone. Skids bobbed his head in reply. Before he could say,"Now look her, aftheads", both twins were gone, their alt modes zooming down the hallway. Ironhide covered his face with a hand, a human gesture he used to show frustration."Frag. Ratch's is not gonna like seeing this...", he grumbled.

A few minutes later, in medbay, Ironhide was rubbing his helm, a sadly familiar dent prominent for all to see. He rolled his optics." I keep telling you, IT WASN'T MY SLAGGIN' FAULT!", he roared. Ratchet only glared at him, his hand holding a deadly wrench."I could care less if you didn't make him enter stasis, Ironhide. But the fact that you are his guardian means you are supposed to be watching him every astrosecond! You cannot let you optics deter from him once! Thus, this places you as responsible for his health and being.", he snapped back. The black mech looked ready to kill the medic, but he stopped when he heard footsteps outside. Ratchet snorted." I suppose you sent that femme of yours to fetch Optimus? You know we can comm each other, 'Hide. Why waste precious time?", he said sourly. Ironhide frowned."Bah! Being a medic really hasn't taught you anything, has it? It's better to tell Prime things like this in person.", he retorted.

Ratchet was about to reply, when the doors of the medbay opened, and a concerned Optimus entered, followed by a human boy. Ratchet motioned to a recharge berth."He only entered stasis lock, Optimus. Fortunately, he'll be up in no time.", he said curtly. Optimus said nothing. Beside him, Sam swallowed."W-w-what happened?", he asked tentively. The medic sighed."He entered stasis lock. Seems like he glitched, and his body couldn't handle the pressure. Don't worry, he'll wake up soon.", he replied gruffly. Sam smiled weakly."Guess I picked a bad day to visit the patient.", he said in an attempt to joke. Ironhide growled."I saw the minor twins and Jazz in the Training Room. I think they had something to do with this...", he said."No, they had nothing to do with it.", a voice replied. Confused, the mechs and the human turned around to face an upset Wheeljack. The civilian scientist shook his head."I read the scans you sent me, Ratchet. It seems like this type of glitch is present in Bumblebee, and can only be activated by an external stimulus.", he said softly. Optimus frowned."What do you mean, friend?", he asked.

Wheeljack sighed."It means that if the little one is stressed, the glitch activates, and he begins to process like a sparkling. It is a way of letting out steam, as the humans say it. Then, his older self, if you will, resurfaces, and he enters stasis lock. However, he does not have any memory of anything he might have done while thiking like a sparkling. It is a cycle, that, unfortunately, will repeat itself often.", he replied sadly. Ironhide raised an optic ridge."You mean to tell us that this is gonna be happening often?", he said. Wheeljack nodded."I'm afraid so. This only means we must hurry to find that reversing program, or this could become permanent.", he added.

Wow! Finally finished chapter seven! Thought it would take forever! But thanks to all of those who are reading this and enjoying it. I'm still kinda new to this, so please bear with me and correct me if I make any mistakes! Yes, I had to make 'Bee have some sort of problem, or else, this story would not be able to continue. And this little problem of his is integral to the storyline, so expect to see more childish acts from our dearly beloved Autobot! Remember, R and R!


	8. Chapter 8

::Chapter Eight::

Unknown islet, close the Autobot Base...

Starcscream scowled and turned to face his trine."Alright, you two better prove yourselves to me and Megatron out there...He specifically said he wanted secrecy, so try not to make noise.", he hissed. Skywarp rolled his crimson optics."Hmph. Megatron always wants slagging secrecy. No wonder we always lose to those Autobots.", he mumbled. Starscream growled."You will not speak of your master that way again. And do not fret over his weak leadership; all will be solved in time.", he replied sharply, a twisted smile forming on his faceplates. Thundercracker groaned." 'Screamer, that's what you always say. But none of your plans have succeded so far. And _you_ think you're smarter than Megatron himself.", he uttered gruffly, tilting his wings downward and tapping a footpad impatiently.

The trine leader narrowed his optics and turned to face his challenger."It's not my fault! Everything is due to bad timing, you pithead! And my plans would work if I had more cooperative _helpers_...", he snapped bitterly. Thundercracker only scoffed."Bah! That's the excuse you give every time something goes wrong.'Bad timing'. I don't think you'll be able to overthrow Megs even if you wanted to.", he said, sneering. Starscream hissed."You, pathetic Seeker, need to respect me. I am your trine leader, and shall stay that way for now. Until I offline, You. Will. Respect. Me.", he threatened, his optics glowing bright red in anger. Skywarp snorted."Shut up, Thunder. Let's just get over with this recon mission, so we can get back to base.", he snarled, his patience wearing thin. With a grunt, Starscream transformed into his alt mode and blasted off, with his trine not far behind. Thundercracker sniffed."Slagger.", he mumbled to himself.

A few minutes later, Starscream growled and scanned the island down to the smallest detail."Slaggit. No sight of the pathetic scout at all. 'Cade, what is your status?", he growled. A tense voice replied."Starscream, I haven't seen the glitch-spawned scoutling or the fleshling. Probabilties they are at the Autobot base together: 89%.", he replied. Starscream quickly landed on to a patch of grass away from prying optics and snarled, his processor working at top speed."Lord Megatron will not allow failure this time...How can I observe the idiot scout and his organic friend when they are hidden safely behind the walls of that pathetic base? Only drawing out the protective squad would...Of course! We'll draw out the Autobots! They would never let the little one near combat, due to his size change...However, I'll have to send a drone to the spying for me...They would suspect something if I didn't show up...", he mused to himself. Congratulating himself on his brilliance, Starscream transformed into his bi-pedal mode and sent a comm to his scout team.

Starscream:: My thickchipped comrades, I have a plan that will succeed in giving us the observation time we need.::

Barricade:: Frag no. Your 'brilliant' plans always affect us. Let's just send a drone to do the job for us.::

Skywarp:: I agree with Barricade...For once, he has a smart idea.::

Barricade:: What do you mean '_for once_'? I always have good ideas, glitchhead!::

Thundercracker:: Your ideas are as good as 'Screamer's. Which, in case you were wondering, are not very good.::

Starscream:: You doltheaded Seeker, I heard that!::

Barricade:: Starscream, do us all a favor and offline those glitches. They're getting on my fraggin' nerves.::

Starscream:: I would do it gladly. However, they are my trine, and Lord Megatron finds them useful. And if Megatron says they're useful, then they're useful. No matter how much of a hindrance they may be.::

Thundercracker:: Some trine leader you are...But then again, that's to be expected.::

Bonecrusher:: You are all useless. We want to hear plans, not pathetic bickering. All of you are worse than sparklings fighting over energon.::

Starscream:: Thank you, 'Crusher. At least someone has sense enough to respect their higher-ranking officials, Now, as I was saying, I have an idea that will gives us the obvservation time we need to complete this blasted mission.::

Bonecrusher:: And just what does this plan consist of?::

Starscream:: We will attack the Autobots, of course!::

Skywarp:: HAVE YOU SLAGGING GLITCHED? They'll offline us easily, and Prime shall have our heads on that energon sword of his! We might as well announce our surrender to those Autoscum.::

Starscream:: SILENCE! I shall not allow another interruption! Besides, that's only part of the plan. Learn to listen, thickchipped drones!::

Thundercracker:: Great, we've got a suicidal trine leader who also happens to be our second in command.::

Starscream:: Thundercracker, I shall deal with you later. For now, listen to my plan...::

Starscream could almost feel the approval from his comrades as he told them his plan. Everything was going to be perfect. The chances of them failing utterly were slim to nothing, and that was good enough for the trine leader. After cutting of communications, he focused on the military-grade building that lay a couple meters away from him. His optics shone brightly, and he clenched his claws, almost savoring the victory. This plan could not and would not fail. As second in command to the Decepticon forces, he would see to it. And after all of this was over, he would resume plotting on how to overthrow Megatron, so that he, Starscream, would take over the Decepticons as a leader."The universe shall soon know of my mental prowess and shall bow down to me, Starscream!", he said in a gloating tone. Quickly, he changed back to his alt mode and flew away, so he could finish working out the details of his greatest plan ever.

Unfortunately, the Seeker had failed to notice a pair of optics that was watching him from up close. The Casseticon ruffled his metallic feathers, then snorted as he flew off towards where Starscream hed left, his optics never straying from the path for an astrosecond."That fool thinks he is truly brilliant. Bah...He would never rival Lord Megatron as a leader. Most likely, he would lead us to our fall.", he grumbled to himself. Slowly, the Casseticon angled his wings towards a strip of land and landed, where he found the second in command in his bi-pedal mode, apparantly seeking shelter for the night. He seemed to be focusing on recharge, since he did not bat an optic when he saw the Cassetticon. Rather, he transformed to his alt mode and slowly shut down all systems, before entering deep recharge. With a hiss, the Cassetticon flew away, his path all but clear to where he was heading: To inform Lord Megatron of his espionage mission's results.

YAY! I finished another chapter! I really don't get a chance to update often, so forgive me if I don't post up quickly. I do tend to post multiple chapters when I can, however, so I guess it kind of makes up for my dilemma. Anyways, yes, in a future chapter, I will show a Decepticon attack on the Autobots. Starscream is extremely positve it will work out, but, considering his previous failures, I doubt it. And in the next chapter, I will show you how Sam and 'Bee's little visit goes, so be prepared. You know the drill! SP Out!

PS- Sorry for the short chapter. I was running out of what to write...;;


	9. Chapter 9

::Chapter Nine::

_Bumblebee was standing on a plain surface, amidst the glow of a bright light. He didn't know what to make out of it, frankly. He sure hoped he wasn't going to join the Matrix already; he still had many years of life left. Then, he heard a giggle. Frightened, he turned around, only to see a sparkling version of himself. The sparkling Bumblebee smiled."You are a fuuuny one.", it said in a sweet voice. Bumblebee narrowed his optics."What do you want from me?", he asked. His sparkling self smiled slyly."Simple! I want to be you. I don't get out anymore...", it pouted, leaking fluid from its optics. The scout groaned."No. I can't let you control my body. I grew up and passed that phase of my life; I will not go there again.", he replied harshly. His sparkling self frowned and balled his hands into little fists."I. Want. Out!", he yelled, making Bumblebee wince in pain. For a moment, neither said anything. Then, Bumblebee sighed, and shook his head sadly. Part of him wanted to give in, but he knew better."I'm sorry. But I have to return to who I really am. Going through being a sparkling once was more than enough.", he replied quietly. His sparkling self growled."You're gonna regret this.", it snapped, before fading away to nothingness._

When Bumblebee woke up, he realized everything was dark. For a moment, he was confused. Then, he heard a whirr in his gears, followed by a small hiss. _Coming out of stasis lock in three, two, one...All systems online. Energy readings: 35% of stored energon energy gone. Energon refill not necessary now._ He sighed internally, then blinked as his optics got used to seeing light once again. The first thing he registered was the CMO Ratchet, and behind him was-"**Buddy!**", he yelped loudly. Sam smiled and gave him a pat on the back."Welcome back, 'Bee.", he said. Ratchet rolled his optics."Youngling...", he muttered. Bumblebee turned to face him, his optics showing gratitude."**I thank you...very much...**", he quipped. Ratchet only snorted in reply. Quickly, the mechling returned his attention to Sam, who was still looking at him with awe."Wow...Geez, I didn't think...Wow.", Sam muttered softly.

Ratchet scanned the scoutling and nodded."Yeah. He's around your size right now...But then again, that's to be expected.", he grumbled. Sam whistled."Wow...As bad as this is, it's actually kinda cool, 'Bee.", he said, trying to make the scoutling feel better. Bumblebee chirped. Suddenly, the doors to the medbay slid open, and Wheeljack walked in, his arms holding a device that looked awfully familiar to Bumblebee."Ratchet, I wanted to show you something...Ah, hello, Sam. Bumblebee, good to see you up again.", he said nonchalantly. Ratchet sighed."What now, 'Jack?", he asked. The civilian scientist smiled, his sidebars flashing white and yellow."I've managed to reconstruct what was destroyed in the blast. All I need are some wires here, a bit of tweaking there, and a few more vital parts before we can get it back up and running.", he replied. The medic nodded."Good work. I still have to figure out how to reduce the stress levels in the brat. Maybe some sort of program might help...", he said thoughtfully.

The word 'program' bought shivers down the youngling's back, and he whimpered. Wheeljack grinned slightly."I don't think he's still quite comfortable with all the attention we're giving him, Ratch. Let him rest for a few days, no check-ups, no scans. We can call it an observation period, if you wish.", he said. Ratchet twitched slightly, and he turned to glance at the mechling, who was pleading with huge, blue optics. He narrowed his optics, and returned to face the scientist."You do know that what you are asking for is for me to let my guard down on this twit...Right?", he said with no emotion showing through his voice. Wheeljack shrugged."Yes...Is there a problem?", he replied. The medic said nothing. Then, out of nowhere, he threw a wrench towards the other mech, his optics glowing slightly red." By Primus,Wheeljack, have you glitched? He is not stable enough to be left alone for a few minutes! Why should we let him be unsupervised for a few days?", he roared. Sam and Bumblebee flinched, and Wheeljack winced slightly, having barely missed the flying projectile."Um...Because...Because, um, Sam will be watching him! Yes, and so will I.", he replied quickly.

Ratchet twitched."You've gone mad. You have finally lost it. If Ironhide can't even keep an optic on him, what makes you think the human boy will? Not to mention, you? Besides, you can't guarantee me that the twit isn't going to glitch again!", he ranted. Wheeljack sighed and sagged, his optics losing some of their glow."I...I guess you're right, Ratchet. Many apologies for even suggesting this...", he mumbled weakly."No. I think that maybe Ratchet should reconsider.", replied a voice. The three mechs and the human turned around to see Optimus standing in the doorway of the medbay. He motioned to Sam, who instinctively stood up straighter."Ratchet, the boy has something that not even Ironhide possesess...Do you know what it is?", he asked gently. The medic swore under his breath, and mumbled something unintelligible. Optimus cocked his head and tried not to grin."Ratchet, my friend, you know what I'm reffering to...", he persuaded. Sam knit his eyebrows together and frowned."W-w-what do you mean, Optimus?...Seriously, I'm totally lost here...What do I have that Ironhide doesn't?", he asked.

Everyone returned their gazes to the medic, who crossed his arm and glared in return."Slaggit, Optimus. Fine, I admit! Sam has the ability to comprehend and understand Bumblebee! But that's not enough!", he said sourly, his hand grasping another nearby wrench. Wheeljack flinched, and Optimus nodded, his optics glowing warmly."Old friend, you should know that comprehension is important among us because that's how we get others to join our side of the struggle. That little detail is what makes us different from our Decepticon foes; whereas they force and submit, we give a choice, to see if others _comprehend_ our cause.", he said softly, his regal baritone rumbling smoothly. Ratchet snorted and rolled his optics while muttering another string of curses."Fine, fine, I get the picture. Don't get all leaderly on me right now, Prime. Bumblebee can be supervised by Sam and Wheeljack,", he said grudgingly. Sam and Bumblebee exchenged hi-fives, making Ratchet glare at them again. "but only if Ironhide does as well.", he added. Optimus winced and cleared his vocal wiring."Ahem...Ratchet...Ironhide is out on a mission with Major Will Lennox; he won't be back for three days.", he said.

A sudden whistle pierced the air, and all of the beings in the medbay barely had any time to duck before two more silver wrenches barely missed their targets."ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! NOW GET OUTTA HERE! I HAVE WORK TO DO!", Ratchet thundered to the mechs and the human, who all but ran out of medbay. Bumblebee snickered and ducked yet another wrench."**See ya later, alligator!~**", he played over his speakers, before he too, scurried out. Once outside of medbay, he chuckled, his whole frame shaking from mirth. Optimus shook his head sadly."That medic has to learn to be nice to his patients...Too rough.", he said. Wheeljack nodded with a grimace."You're not getting a complaint from me...", he groaned. Sam shuddered."I'm so glad I don't have a doctor with his temper.", he agreed shakily. The Autobot leader nodded again firmly, then he turned to face Bumblebee, who was tapping his foot impatiently, almost like he were expecting something."Scoutling, if I were you, I would do my best to avoid Ratchet for these two days you have been granted. However, you will report to Wheeljack every hour, and Sam will follow you everywhere. Do not try to shake him off, or your privilege will be revoked; Is that understood?", he asked.

The mechling chirped and bobbed his head enthusiastically, his optics glowing brightly."**Sir, yes sir!**", he replied. Sam grinned and patted his helm."Alright, 'Bee. Let's go have fun.", he said. Wheeljack raised an optic ridge."You humans and your queer sayings...They certainly are amusing...", he quipped thoughtfully as he followed both human and scout down the hallways. Prime sighed in relief, and smiled when he felt another presence."Prowl, don't worry. I trust Wheeljack and Sam. Everything will be alright, my friend.", he said in a reassuring tone, turning to face the mech behind him. The second in command sniffed and drooped his doorwings, concern creeping into his voice."I don't know, Optimus. Something still unnerves me...And even if you protest, I will stick to my opinion; Wheeljack is not the guardian Bumblebee needs right now. The mechling needs someone with experience, and Ironhide has it.", he countered, crossing his arms across his chestplate armor. Optimus smiled softly."You worry too much. Go and rest, you've done enough today. And don't dare contradict me; it's an order.", he replied. Prowl rolled his optics."Using your commanding power over me is unjustified.", he sniffed, before walking away and grumbling to himself. The Prime only smirked in return, before he too walked away.

Hah! I finally finished the ninth chapter, and it only feels like I've started the story yesterday...Anyways, what happens when Sam and Bumblebee are left alone, with only an easily distracted Wheeljack as a guardian? Utter chaos! And Ironhide is gonna flip out when he returns from his side mission with Lennox! I can already see him rampaging around the base. Unfortunately, this little scene will hvae to wait until a future chapter...*grins wickedly* Well, Ciao for now, and you know what to do!


	10. Chapter 10

::Chapter Ten::

Bumblebee whirred his gears in slight contentment as he sat on the grass and basked in the warm glow of the sun. Even though he technically couldn't feel anything on his metallic exterior, he knew that the sun was slowly warming him, and that somehow made him feel alive. Beside him, Wheeljack was busy collecting samples of wildlife so he could test when he returned to base, and Sam was lying lazily on his back with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips; probably thinking about Mikaela again. Everything felt peaceful and right, much to the little mechling's delight.

Unfortunately, the little mech-turned-sparkling had wished for peace too soon. A sudden alarm pierced the air, and immediatly, Bumblebee cocked his head in confusion as Sam abruptly opened his eyes and frowned."Hey, 'Jack? What's going on?", the teenage boy asked the older mech. Wheeljack furrowed his optic ridges."The alarm is going off...Strange. Optimus nor Prowl didn't mention any safety drill practices for today.", he said in a confused voice. Sam raised an eyebrow."Then what's happening?", he asked. Bumblebee shrugged. Like Wheeljack had stated, no safety drills or practices were supposed to be held today. So why the alarms? Suddenly, Wheeljack winced and his sidebars began to flash white and red, as if he were in pain. Bumblebee yelped in surprise, but quickly calmed down when he saw the mech was fine."**Are you alright, sir?**", he played over his speakers.

The civilian scientist nodded weakly, but the colors did not stop flashing."Bumblebee and Sam, listen to me. Run. Run as fast as you can towards the base, and head towards Optimus and the others. Whatever you do, don't let anything distract you, and don't stop running.", he ordered. The human frowned."W-W-What? 'Jack, what's wrong? Tell us!", he demanded. The mech sighed and shook his head."Samuel James Witwicky. I cannot tell you, lest I risk our safety. Now go! Optimus is waiting!", he said, before he bought out a gun that crackled with energy. The mechling widened his optics, and he cursed quietly. No one needed to tell him what was wrong, but already he knew that the worst had happened: Decepticons were attacking. Bumblebee raised his optics to Wheeljack's, and for an astrosecond, they understood each other. The older mech winced again as if he were in pain, then signaled towards the base."Go! Don't worry, I'll be right behind you!", he said. Sam still looked unconvinced, but he shook his head in affirmative."Alright. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to trust you. C'mon 'Bee. Let's go.", he said. The scoutling nodded in response, and they both took off.

~TRANSFORMERS~

They ran into Elita in the hallways, much to their relief. As the rose-colored femme spotted them, both sparkling and human could tell that whatever was going down was not going well."Bumblebee! Sam! This way! Optimus told me to escort and guard you to a safer part of the base.", she said. Although Bumblebee was glad to be taken somewhere safe, part of him was wishing he were in his original form so he could help aid the others. And judging by the expression on the femme commander's face, it was pretty obvious she wanted to do the same. Sam fingered the hem his t-shirt, a sign he was feeling nervous."Um, Elita. Do you know what's going on?", he asked. Elita growled, and the gun-like weapon she was holding glowed with energy."Those pit-spawned Decepticons decided to drop in and say hello, that's what. Optimus and the others are busy blasting them to bits, but I was told to come and find you.", she fumed.

Bumblebee frowned. He knew that whenever you prevented a femme from fighting, you'd better have a good excuse to save your aft from a good beating, let said femme stew in her anger, or, in Ironhide's case, take her to the shooting range _AND_(If the circumstances permitted it), use a real, live, Decepticon captive for target practice. Most of the time, the mechs chose the second option, with the exception being (of course) the surly weapons specialist. And if Optimus wanted to stay Prime for a bit longer, then he would know better than to approach his sparkmate for at least a few joors. As Elita led them towards the medbay, a slow, silent hum pierced the air, and the femme commander, scoutling, and human only had time to duck before a sudden explosion enveloped them in a cloud of smoke. Elita cursed, and she placed herself in front of both younglings. Signaling them to hide, she charged her weapon to full power, and she narrowed her optics.

Not an astrosecond later, a figure emerged from the settling debris, the optics glowing a deep crimson."So...Prime leaves his sparkmate defenseless and alone. How wonderful!", a shrillish voice said. Elita growled."Starscream. I would recognize that voice anywhere...Now stay back. Unless you wish to join the Matrix now...", she warned. Starscream sneered, his silver being now visible."Oh no. Although playing with you could prove to be quite interesting, I actually came for something else, femme.", he crooned. For a second, Elita's gaze flickered, and she backed up slowly."You piece of scum. I will not warn you again. Back off.", she grumbled. Starscream laughed."Now, now, Elita. This isn't like you. By now you would be blasting at me, but you have not lifted a digit. Are you hiding something?", he taunted. Then his gaze landed on Bumblebee, and his optics widened."What could this be? A sparkling?", he hissed in a somewhat sarcastic voice, much to Bumblebee's dismay.

The femme commander yelled, and in one quick motion, she rammed into the Seeker headfirst, which made Starscream yelp in surpise. As the silver mech fell to the ground in a daze, Elita turned to face the human and the sparkling."Both of you, find Optimus! Tell him your safe place was no longer safe! Now go!", she barked out. Bumblebee didn't hesitate; he got up and ran, with Sam not that far behind. From behind them, Starscream scowled, and he slowly rose to his feet pads."Wretched femme. You will pay for that! And I will find the scoutling and the organic!", he growled as he took a fighting stance. The femme snarled."Bring it on, you Deceptiscum...", she returned. While Bumblebee would have loved to stay and help, he knew the odds were against him this time. Keeping his optics looking straight ahead, he grabbed Sam's hand, and they both raced down the hallway to find Optimus.

Yes! I got up another chapter! Geez, it took me forever to finish it, but I'm glad I did it. Originally, I was going to post this chapter up along with 8 and 9, but something happened, and the entire chapter got erased. I got pissed, since this meant I had to write the whole chapter all over again. But now that I look at it, it came out better than the first time. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise? Whatever. In any case, 'Bee and Sam are now running to find good old Optimus! Unfortunately, it won't be easy for them...Come now. I'm not that nice of an author! I gotta make them suffer! Did you really think I was gonna go easy on them?*dodges tomato thrown by said pissed sparkling*But they will be fine. Oh, and thanks to Mia for giving me that little suggestion. I am defenitely going to do what she said, but later in the story. Alrighty! SP over! And don't forget to...REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

::Chapter Eleven::

The Decepticon second-in-command snarled in anger as another shot, courtesy of Elita, barely grazed his arm. He had known that the thickchipped Prime would send one of the femmes to escort the younglings to safety. So he had carefully followed the femme in question before attacking, and thus provoking her. Putting as much distance between himself and the guardian had been the original plan, but he had forgotten to remind himself that femmes were hardwired to protect younglings and the like when said beings were in danger. And now, he was trying to fend off one pissed femme. Oh, he was very screwed. Quickly, Starscream took to the skies, and sneered when he realized he had the advantage. Elita only looked up in rage."You coward! Come back down and fight like a true mech!", she snarled in feral rage. Starscream smiled."It was nice seeing you, Elita. But I'm afraid I must be going now. Oh, do tell Prime that Megatron sends his regards...and wishes for his sudden death.", he taunted.

Elita scowled, and she aimed her arm cannon, which glowed and crackled with a blue light. Then she fired, hitting Starscream squarely in his chest area. The Decepticon screeched in pain and rage, and glared at the femme, who was already charging up another shot. How dare she! The shot had barely missed his spark, but he knew that if he stuck around any longer, the femme commander would eventually strike jackpot. Not wanting to risk his life further, Starscream hissed in outrage and vowed revenge in Cybertronian, before he transformed to his alt mode and blasted away.

~TRANSFORMERS~

Bumblebee panted, as he slowly came to a stop. Likewise, Sam dropped to the floor, exhaustion taking over him. Both of them were tired, but the little scout knew that if they stayed put and relaxed, Decepticons would find them and capture them without a second thought. Not wanting that, Bumblebee picked up Sam, surpised on how heavy he felt despite his size."Ugh...'Bee...so tired...need rest...", he moaned. The sparkling only whirred his gears in concern for his friend. He didn't want to let him know, but truthfully, Bumblebee was running low on energon reserves. Pretty soon, he would have to enter stasis lock (which he did not want), or find a way to replenish and refuel himself, lest they wished to succumb to the Decepticon forces.

Resisting the urge to rest, the scoutling continued to drag his small feet pads down the hallways, stopping every now and then to rest. Unfortunately, this was not enough, and eventually, Bumblebee had to stop permanently. Beside him, Sam sighed dejectedly."You did a good job 'Bee.", he said. The mechling vented air and dimmed his optics."**I...need to eat.**", he played faintly over his speakers. The teenager cursed under his breath, and Bumblebee could have sworn he said something like "...this is my fault...". Trying to make the boy feel less guilty, Bumblebee lightly punched him on the shoulder. Even though it was meant as a joke, the human boy could only grimace slightly as he hung his head helplessly.

Bumblebee was about to do something else to cheer him up when he detected a glimmer of movement. Whatever it was, he couldn't tell, and he wasn't going to take a chance to find out if it was friend or foe. Quickly placing a digit over where his lip plates would be, he motioned for Sam to stay quiet. Too tired to contradict his friend, the human boy followed his lead and stayed still. Slowly but surely, they edged towards the nearest door and quietly opened it. They were about to go in when a shadow suddenly loomed over them, making Bumblebee curse ever so silently. Not wanting to feel like a coward, the mechling turned to face whoever was overshadowing them.

The scoutling almost squealed in relief when he realized it was Cliffjumper, another fellow scout and Autobot. "Bumblebee! Geez, Opt's been worried sick about you, wondering if you and Sam were all right. What are you doing anyway?", the mech asked in a strained voice. The sparkling made a running motion with his digits, then pointed to Sam, who was now trying to stand up. Then he made a hunger motion, which made the mech chuckle slightly."Ah. Low on energon reserves, are we? Don't worry, Ratch'll give ya something that'll have to do for now. Now follow me. Decepticons are still attacking, though, thank Primus, it's a small group. But they're still annoying and thickchipped.". he said. Bumblebee nodded, and slowly, he began to walk, relieved he no longer had to carry his human friend.

A joor later, they arrived to the makeshift medbay the Autobots had created. The place was very empty, with only Ratchet, Elita, Prowl, and a few human soldiers who were wounded. The CMO sighed in relief when he spotted them, obviously grateful they were safe."You thickchipped sparkling! You know better than to venture beyond the base walls! Suppose Wheeljack hadn't been there. What would you have done? And with a very important human ally, no less!", he growled. Bumblebee dimmed his optics and felt his face plates heat up in embarrasment."**Ah...you see..well...**", he said dully through his speakers. Ratchet snorted in disdain."I thought so. Now here, drink this. It'll have to do for now. Cliffjumper told me you were low on fuel.", he grumbled, holding out a small cube of energon.

The mechling took it an d quickly began to drink it greedily, thankful for finally having something to eat. After he was done, he handed the cube back to Ratchet, who only crushed it and placed it aside. Suddenly, Bumblebee winced in pain, and he collapsed to the floor, his small hands tightly grasping his helm. Sam noticed, and he cursed inder his breath before shaking him." 'Bee? Are you all right? 'Bee! Bumblebee, look at me!", the teenager yelped. The scoutling whirred his gears, and tried to resist the growing headache that slowly seemed to be winning and expanding. A voice in his head was telling him to submit, and that wasn't helping either._ Let me out. I wanna play for a while! Please, lemme out!_, the voice coaxed softly and persuasively.

Ratchet swore in Cybertronian, and picked up the youngling, holding him tightly as the youngling began to shiver uncontrollably."Bumblebee! Stay online, little one. Optimus and the others will be here. Just stay online and don't give in.", he murmured. Then he began to bark out orders to the mechs and femme, who rapidly went and fetched everything the medic would tell them. Meanwhile, Bumblebee was really trying his hardest to resist the urge to shutter his optics and recharge, but his headache and the pressure he was recieving weren't helping. Finally, he gave in, spent out from resisting whatever was hurting him and messing with his processors. Before he lost himself in deep recharge, however, he could have sworn he heard the voice of a sparkling giggling, as if it had won some big prize or plaything._ It's playtime..._, it cooed softly. Then everything turned to nothingness.

Yes! I got another chappy done! Thank Primus this one didn't take as long to complete. But yeah, its over. In any case, poor BB seems to be suffering many fainting spells, for lack of better terms. He's just still not used to being in the body of a sparkling. He burns through more energy, and needs to refill more often. That, plus the stress makes him go loco. _Not to mention_, he has no weapons or alt mode. It's not like sparklings can be fully developed. They have to acquire new frames every so often. It's like going through puberty and stuff. But, hopefully, he will have adjusted by the next chapter, if not later. Not much humor so far, I'm afraid, but one tries her best. Maybe suggestions could help? And in case you're wondering, the next chapter will be mostly angst...As if that was neccesary to add to a story that's supposed to be humorous.*snorts at self* Alrighty, remember to review, people!


	12. Chapter 12

::Chapter Twelve::

Optimus frowned as he crouched into a defensive position, his optics scanning every rock and shrub. Even though he had seen his foes earlier, they had taken to hiding, and that didn't sit well with the blue and red mech. Still observing his surroundings, Optimus barely had any time to turn around before someone tackled him from behind, forcefully pushing him down. Using his energon sword, he shielded himself from an attack, before retaliating. The 'Con snarled."Think you're better than me? We'll see about that!", he spat, nimbly backing away from the Autobot commander. Optimus growled."Barricade. You don't have to do this. Neither of us have to.", he said. The black and white mech only smiled evilly."Oh, but I do, Prime.", he replied, before he resumed a fighting stance.

With a scowl, Optimus brought out his plasma cannon, aiming it straight towards the other mech's spark. Then, he fired. Unfortunately, Barricade had anticipated the sudden move and dodged it, snarling as the shot barly grazed his side. Then he lunged towards Optimus, and began to grapple with him, before punching him squarely in the chassis. Quickly, before Optimus could defend himself, Barricade made a long gash in his armor that cut straight past the protoform and leaked energon. The Autobot leader cursed, and responded by grabbing the Decepticon's arm and twisting it until it bent at an unnatural angle. Barricade howled in pain, and backed away, before he glared at Optimus and hissed, his useless servo dangling limply. "You will pay for that, Prime! I will make sure of that!", he cursed. Optimus only frowned. Then, he narrowed his optics and tore off the Decepticon's weapon.

Barricade hissed in mere contempt, and began to retaliate, but again, Optimus stopped him, and grabbing him by his neck cables, the Autobot brought him up, then slammed him down. As the dazed black and white mech tried to get up, he felt something unnaturally sharp pierced his chest, and his optics widened in horror. Slowly, he lowered his gaze towards his chest armor, and blinked. The Autobot leader's energon sword had pierced nice and clear through the metal and wires, missing the spark and its casing by milimeters. However, pure energon gushed from the wound like a bright, colorful waterfall. Optimus quickly pulled out the sword, then sheathed it and returned it to its original place."It didn't have to end like this.", he said quietly. The Decepticon locked optics with Optimus, and he could have sworn they looked more crimson then he had ever seen them. With one last twisted smile, Barricade dimmed his optics, and offlined.

As Optimus looked at the prone figure that now laid before him, he couldn't help feel a small sense of guilt crashing down on him. So many lives lost, and all for naught. Would this war ever cease to claim more lives? With a shudder, he surveyed his surroundings, noticing a few more of his comrades fighting for their lives and protection. Some of the 'Cons were trying to play unfair, but even with that advantage, he could still tell that they were struggling to hold their own. Out of the corner of his optical vision, he saw Starscream yelling at his subordinates whilst struggling to stay airborne in his badly damaged form. Before long, most of the Decepticons had retreated, some with only scratches and dents, others with gaping wounds and tears. With a frown set on his face plates, Optimus turned to face the Decepticon second-in-command, whose optics spat fire."Consider yourselves lucky. For now, we shall retreat. But we will get revenge, Prime. And the ones closest to you shall be the first ones to taste our wrath!", he cackled, before a slightly wounded Skywarp teleported them away.

A few feet away from him, Chromia snarled."Those slaggers will not survive another encounter with us. Starscream's spark will be my and my sparkmate's personal trophy. I swear it by Primus.", she cursed. Another mech, Jazz, glared at the spot where their enemies had vanished."Those little glitches are gonna be be up for one hellavu world of hurt if they return. They musta been suicidal to come an' attack our base. But for now, I'm just glad the others are safe.", he added. At that, Optimus twitched, and he remembered."Bumblebee. Oh, Primus, I hope they're all right.", he murmered softly. Quickly, he turned to face the others, and he only gave them a look of slight apprehension, before he transformed to his alt mode and sped across the land to find the sparkling.

~TRANSFORMERS~

Ratchet placed the mechling on the somewhat flat surface, his optics dimmed in intensity as he tried to hook Bumblebee up to some fluid. Carefully, he placed a few wires over strategic places in his small form, and connected those to a moniter, trying desperately to find a way to online him. As much as he was used to dealing with Bumblebee for anything, he was getting frazzled; having to deal with the youngling with the body of a sparkling was just too much. As he hooked up some more fluids into the scoutling's body, Ratchet felt the presence of another being standing over him. Trying to keep his anger in check, he turned around."Look, I'm kind of busy, as you can see...Oh. Elita.", he grumbled.

The rose-colored femme stared at the sparkling, whose body still laid somewhat motionless, and sighed guiltily."I should have known better than to make them run for it. This is all my fault, Ratchet. If I had only attacked Starscream first instead of hesitating, we wouldn't be in this predicament. I accept full responsibility.", she murmured. Ratchet shook his head."Elita, don't blame yourself. It was that pit-spawned Seeker's fault he attacked. You were just caught in the wrong place.", he insisted. Elita shook her head sadly."That's not the only thing that bothers me. I think that Starscream and possibly Megatron knew about Bumblebee's predicament, and that _that_ was the reason they attacked in the first place.", she replied, a bit of anger laced within her voice.

The CMO's optics widened, and he cursed."Slaggit. If that's so, then it makes sense as to why they would attack. By Primus, Elita, I hope you are wrong this time. If Megatron knows about Bumblebee...I'd rather not think about it. The results would be disastrous.", he growled. The femme nodded, then returned her gaze to Bumblebee. Feeling her maternal protocols kicking in, she reached out and gripped the youngling's hand while stroking his helm. Ratchet only looked on with concern, then sighed. He wasn't going to get any work done on Bumblebee with Elita around He might as well let the femme watch over him. He didn't need her to tell him, but Ratchet knew that seeing Bumblebee like this clawed at the femme's spark, battle-hardened or no. Even though she and Optimus had tried for millenia to have a little sparkling, they could not, much to Elita's dismay. But eventually, they realized it was for the better. Neither of them didn't want to raise on of their own in such a bloody, chaotic place like a war-torn, crumbling Cybertron.

Now, seeing the femme leaning over the youngling with a look on her face made Ratchet realize why more than ever they should not have sparklings yet. The possibility of losing such a precious gift was enough to drive anyone mad, even those were not related to the younglings. And right now, that was not what any of them needed at all. A sudden comm broke through the medic's thoughts, and winced before he recieved it, hoping to chew out anyone who had dared disturbed him.

Ratchet:: What do you want? If its the twins, I'm going to tell you, no more paint jobs. The budget won't allow it. So Sunny, if you got a scratch, then to pit with said 'injury'.::

Optimus:: Ratchet, It's me. I wanted to know if you have happen to seen Bumblebee, by any chance. I can't find him.::

Ratchet::Prime, you fret too much. And yeah, I've got the youngling. He arrived on an nearly empty tank, and after I gave him something he passed out. Now I'm trying to keep tabs on him. Or at least I was, until you called.::

Optimus:: What? Is he alright? And Sam? What happened to him?::

Ratchet:: Yes, the youngling's stabilized. Elita's watching him for me right now, so don't worry. And the boy's fine. He's being examined by a human doctor, along with a few others. And what happened out there? You sound like a bunch of 'Cons ran over you.::

Optimus:: Not quite, friend. We were able to hold them off, and Starscream had no choice but to retreat. That mech knows no boundaries.::

Ratchet:: Bah! Don't tell me about that poor excuse of a mech. I think he was not wanted by his parental units. And I wouldn't blame them. In any case, I'm going to check you up. Just get your aft over here.::

Optimus:: Alright. Until all are one. Optimus Prime out.::

As soon as Ratchet cut off the communication, he felt another being from behind me. Swiftly, he turned around and gasped when he saw it was Wheeljack, whose frame was marred with dents and scratches." 'Jack! Where in pit have you been?", he asked angrily. The civilian scientist grimaced." Far the past few hours or so, I've been fending off a somewhat confusing Seeker by the name Thundercracker, and I've had to destroy a few Deceptidrones in the process. So as soon as I could, I came over here, hoping that the younglings were alright and safe.", he said. Ratchet snorted."Hmph. 'Bee's out like a light, I'm afraid. But he'll online again. And Samuel suffered a bit of dehydration. But other than that, they're fine.", he replied dryly. Wheeljack winced again."Primus...Looks likes you've got quite a bit of work to do, Ratch.", he quipped. The CMO only rolled his optics, before muttering to himself,"You don't say...Why must this happen to me?".

Well, I've got another chappy down. Kudos to those who keep reviewing! I am really grateful for all the feedback you give me. Because of all of you, I am encouraged to write more. Keep it up! And sorry to everyone who expected a great chapter; I just couldn't figure out a way to make it feel light-hearted, so it got all depressing and all. But thank Primus that's over! Well, I can't say what the next chapter's gonna consist of, but I can assure you, it won't be as sad as this one.(I hope..._) Anyways, thanks and remember, you know what to do! The review button is down there-vvvvv

vvv

v

-TSP ^w^


	13. Chapter 13

::Chapter Thirteen::

Secret Decepticon Base...

"OWWWW! You son of a glitch! I'll tear your optics out for that! Now watch where you poke and prod, you rusting medic!", screeched Starscream as he felt their medic, Scalpel, poke at another one of his wounds with one of his arachnid-like legs. The tiny Decepticon only hissed." I am merely checking your wounds, Starscream. There is no need to shout and yell like a frightened sparkling, hm? Now stand still. Your constant movement is not helping at all.", he replied. Starscream only grumbled, but reluctantly stayed still. He had suffered a few impressive wounds back at the Autobot base, and while he was no longer gushing energon (Though thankfully, he had not severed a main energon line), he was still aching and sore, much to Scalpel's chagrin.

Stifling another snarl, Starscream pondered about the success of the scouting mission. He had felt a tiny sliver of a doubt when he had launched the attack. However, when he realized the Autobots fell for it, his confidence returned, and he was able to leave a drone to monitor the every movements of the scoutling. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the easy success. Unfortunately, another of Scalpel's legs prodded him, making the Decepticon yelp in pain. The medic snorted in disdain as he sealed the leaking energon line before he turned to face the Seeker."That is all I can do. I have fixed all the major injuries and relieved as much pain as I could. However, I will warn you, Starscream, that you must not strain your extremities with stupidities, lest you want me to remove your arm or hand.", he warned.

With a growl, Starscream stood up and glared at the Decepticon medic."Bah! You know that unless you have a death wish, then we, myself included, shall fight those Autobots if need arises. But don't worry. We won't be attacking those insolent imbecils….not yet, at least. Now, leave! I have very important things to do.", he said. Scalpel rolled and narrowed his optics, then quickly scurried out of the room, leaving the Decepticon second-in-command to himself. His ruby optics glowing, Starscream commed his commander, a wave of annoyment washing over as a few seconds passed before he answered.

Megatron:: What now, you idiotic Seeker? This better be good news; I'm in no mood to hear you screech and rant, Stascream.::

Starscream:: Master, I've managed to confirm Laserbeak's statements about the scout Bumblebee. He has, indeed, the body of a sparkling. Unfortunately, he has guardians watching his every step.::

Megatron:: Hah! They waste their time trying to watch over the weakling. They might as well let Ironhide babysit the young twit. But tell me...Did you see the organic insect?::

Starscream::You know me too well, Megatron. As the matter of fact, I did manage to catch a glimpse of the brat. It seems like he was concerned for the scout, not to mention, glued to him. No doubt another show of weakness on his part.::

Megatron:: ...Hmph. Well, now, we must kidnap the wretched youngling, and use him as bait for those imbecils to hand over the human. Then once he's outlived his usefulness, we offline him. That way, we kill two birds with one stone, as the humans say.::

Starscream::Oh, what a wonderful cunning plan, Megatron! I completely agree with it...except, er...When will this take place, Master?::

Megatron:: That is for me to know and for you to prepare, idiot. Just be ready for when the time comes...::

Starscream:: ...Of course, Megatron. Now, if you excuse me, I must attend to a very important matter...::

Megatron:: Bah! Spare me the details; I need to work out the plan myself. If you have more news, tell me later. Megatron out.::

As soon as his conversation ended, Starscream growled. Megatron had made him look like an utter fool back there. Oh, that idiotic commander of his was going to pay dearly for his mistake."He will regret insulting me later...For now, let's see what my little present to those imbecils has gotten in regards to information...", he muttered. After linking his specific codeline and encrypting it to a series of codes and commands, he got through the drone, which acknowledged his presence. Starscream smirked to himself, and his wings twitched This was going to be very fun.

~TRANSFORMERS~

In an abandoned office, Wheeljack tried to ignore the fuming weapons specialist in front of him. After word of the attack had reached the ears of the NEST personnel, an angry Ironhide forced Will and his team to return at once. Not wishing to enrage the mech more, they all hastily agreed, rushing as fast as they could back to the base. Unforunately, they had arrived too late to help, much to Ironhide' chagrin. After helping clean up the battle's aftermath, the surly weapons specialist had left to the target practice fields and blasted his anger away. But now, he was standing in front of Wheeljack, Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus Prime, and every astrosecond that passed only made the civilian scientist squirm more and more. After what seemed like vorns, Ironhide spoke, his optics glowing brightly."Why didn't you say anything, Prime?", he roared to his commander.

Optimus shook his head."You were too far away to be of any help, Ironhide. If we had waited, Starscream and the others would have laid waste to the entire place.", he countered. Ironhide growled, and Wheeljack could have sworn he muttered a few curses in a low tone."Alright, but you could have at least taken one of them captive. If they attacked, it was for a reason, and surely, with the right amount of time, they would have sung like birds.", he grumbled. Besides the Autobot commander, Prowl sniffed, and Ratchet only snorted."Do you think they would have said anything? I bet thay'd rather offline themselves before they uttered a word about their plans to any of us.", the medic retorted. Ironhide glowered, and the civilian scientist cleared his vocal wiring, not wishing to cause dispute."Dear Ironhide, I can confirm the fact that Optimus is right. If we had alerted your team and waited for their arrival, then we would have fallen to the enemy, and we would not be talking right now.", he said.

The black mech grolwed."Grah! Fine, fine. I get it; We wouldn't be alive if you had waited for me and my team. But still, I think you could have captured one of those pit-spawned glitchers. With just a little bit of coaxing, we would-", he said, but was interrupted by Prowl."Ironhide. We couldn't have captured any of those slobbering maniacs even if we wanted to for two reasons: One of those reasons is in medbay, and the other is shaken over today's incidents. Do you understand?", he retorted. The ancient warrior's optics widened, and he cursed."...Oh. Slaggit, I forgot about them...Speaking of which...How is Bumblebee?", he asked, changing the subject. Ratchet crossed his arms." Fine. The youngling just went through some sort of shock attack. If all goes well, then he will be back to his senses in a breem or two. If you wish to see him, then keep in mind that you must not startle him. We all underestimated his capibility to handle stress, and it nearly cost us his sanity.", he replied sourly.

A sudden knock on the door caught the attention of all the mechs, and Prowl opened it, allowing a somewhat distraught Elita to enter. She tilted her head downward and sighed." Optimus, the human soldiers are waiting outside. They wish to recieve a full report of what happened today.", she murmered, motioning towards the door. The Autobot commander nodded his head in understandment, and excusing himself from the others, he exited the room, with Elita not far behind. Prowl shook his head sadly after the door shut."Poor femme. She suffered when she saw the conditions of the youngling. I had to send her with the other femmes so she could clear it from her proccessors, but...", he trailed off. Ratchet nodded in agreement."She's just upset over today, that's all. Give her a bit of time, and she'll be fine.", he said softly. Prowl dimmed his optics."I hope so...For her sake, and Optimus', I hope so.", he mumbled. At this, Wheeljack hung his head and shuttered his optics. Would this predicament ever cease?

ARGH! I really wanted this chapter to be light and happy, but instead, it totally defied my thoughts! Not to mention, this chapter turned out to be quite small. Not really small, but yeah, its small. And I don't like small. Anyways, moving on...I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed :) Your comments really encourage me to go on. And I really welcome the suggestions ya'll give me. To supergirlprime, I like your theory on why BB acts so out of it [it's true he was forced to grow up and learn nothing but war :( Poor Bee...], and while that's not the real reason, I guess it does count as a, er...reason. This story just keeps growing and growing, and I'm just here to write it (or type it, as the case may be) down. Keep reading, and remember to review! :D


	14. Chapter 14

::Chapter Fourteen::

Ratchet sighed and shook his head as he glanced at the youngling again for the umpteenth time. His vital signs were still going steady, but whatever was ailing him beneath the surface was unfortunately, beyond even the old medic's reach. He cursed. If that thickchipped scientist hadn't built that machine in the first place, they wouldn't be in this fragging situation in the first place. Growling, the CMO began to check his log out of sheer frustrations, wishing to torture whomever had an appointment with him today."Hmph...Maybe checking up on the major twins would be a good idea. No, they're bound to cause chaos in my medbay, and I don't feel like writing another report to that thickchipped Prowl. No, someone else. Maybe Chromia or Elita...They need to come here anyways for their checkups...Nope. I can't hurt a femme...Grah! This is pointless!", he roared in a low tone and tossed the logbook aside.

In that instant, the medic heard a whirring of gears, followed by the small hiss of hydraulics. Not blinking an astrosecond, Ratchet turned around only to face a fully alert Bumblebee. The mechling's optics shone brightly, and he waved a hand towards him."**Hiya...Ratchet...!**", he cooed from his speakers. Ratchet only snorted and placed a hand on his hip."You little scoundrel...I'll make you into bits next time you give me a spark attack. Having to deal with you every day is bad enough, but landing in the medbay every few joors or so is exhausting and mind-grueling, you twit!", he grumbled. Bumblebee only blinked, his baby blue optics glowing intensely."**...You're no fun...**", he pouted. The medic growled."Obviously. If you haven't noticed, this is the _medbay_, not the Training Room, or the Target Practice Area. I just happen to be the boss around this area, and that's the way it is. And you're not going anywhere without Ironhide anymore...Wheeljack won't cut it. And this time, Optimus agreed.", he said sarcastically.

The young mechling only glared at Ratchet, who was narrowing his optics in suspicion. Something didn't seem right about the little scout. It was like something inside of him had changed when he had offlined...Bumblebee took the moment of silence to hop off the recharge berth and sneak to the exit. However, the medic returned to his senses and caught his intentions. Within seconds, he caught the surprised mechling, who started squirming."**Let me go!...Ratchet...Let me go!**", he wailed. Ratchet only rolled his optics. Now he was acting up and taking the guise of a sparkling. "Great Primus, he's gonna-?Waitaminute. Taking the guise of a sparkling?", he mumbled. In one swift movement, he dropped the scoutling back on to the recharge berth, and quickly placed a force field around him, giving him no routes of escape.

Ignoring the mechling's cries of protest, Ratchet scanned him and check his vitals. The spark's pulse sounded normal to the human ear, but to a trained cybertronian medic's auditory receptors, it was clear they were slightly erratic and quick. Swearing to himself, Ratchet grabbed a wrench and in a thundering voice, boomed to the sparkling, and tested out his suspicions,"QUIT PLAYING AROUND!". Immediately, Bumblebee whimpered, and he curled into a little ball, his optics leaking fluid."**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be good...I promise!**", he cried. Ratchet only covered his face with a hand. Wheeljack was about to receive two dents in the helm very, very soon.

~TRANSFORMERS~

"Ow! Oh, confound it, Ratchet! Be more careful with those flying projectiles of yours, will you?", a hurt Wheeljack grimaced said as he rubbed his helm. The CMO narrowed his optics and growled."He's gone, 'Jack! I don't know what happened, but it looks like his processors fritzed, and now he has the mentality of a sparkling!", he boomed. The civilian scientist winced and blinked."...You know that this is the effects of the machine, Ratch. I believe I made myself clear on that.", he stated calmly. Ratchet rolled his optics."Yes, but this time, it seems like he's totally out of it! This isn't the Bumblebee we know; this is a different being!", he retorted. The civilian scientist sighed." Easy, Hatchet...Before you decide to send my parts to Ironhide, I will have you know that I recently have been working on that program for Bumblebee. I managed to single out the glitch that is affecting his processors, and have created a small sample of the antivirus. I _was_ about to ask you if I could try it before you rudely snatched me away from my lab and threw your precious wrenches at me.", he replied in a slightly irritated tone. Ratchet grumbled and glared at the youngling, who was staring at them with wide, expectant optics.

Bumblebee cocked his head and held out his servos in a pick-me-up gesture while chirping."Hmph...I don't know. It seems too risky. But if you think it'll work, then go ahead and try. Either way, I'm tired of dealing with this...", the medic mumbled. Wheeljack nodded and left. After a minute or so had passed, he came back holding a strange vial with a swirling bluish liquid in it."Here it is. All we have to do is inject these enhanced nannites into his energon mainstream, and he'll be just fine...I think.", he said. Ratchet covered his face with a hand and sighed. Normally, he would have more wary of an invention of Wheeljack's still in its developmental stages, but today he was tired and upset."Let's just get over with it.", he grumbled. As the medic poured the serum into a syringe, Bumblebee's optics widened and he whimpered while curling into an even tigher ball."**...Make it go away!**", he cried out.

Wheeljack held down the young mechling, and in a soothing tone, tried to get him to calm down. But Bumblebee knew better and struggled to free himself from the elder mech's grasp."**No no no! Go away! Go away!**", he yelped, his fear for the syringe apparent. Ratchet tapped the nannites and squirted a small bit of the serum, which only made the youngling whimper even more."Alright..Here we go...'Jack, remove the armor from his left arm. We'll inject it there.", the medic commanded. No sooner did Wheeljack take off the mechling's armor, however, that he bolted for the doors, leaving both mechs blinking in surprise."What the-! BUMBLEBEE! YOU PIT-SPAWNED, SLAGGING, SON OF A GLITCH!", Ratchet bellowed. The civilian scientist winced in pain, then stared at the now-open doors of the medbay."...I'll go tell Optimus.", he muttered. Then, he ran out the door.

~TRANSFORMERS~

Bumblebee ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He was NOT going to let Ratchet give him a shot! Those things hurt, and they were scary-looking too. Rounding a corner, the mechling passed by Prowl, who stared at him in shock."B-B-B-Bumblebee? You...You're...up...arm..armor...off...", he managed to say, before he passed out. Normally, the sparkling would have been rolling in laughter, but he had no time to lose. If he hesitated for a moment, then Optimus or Ratchet would catch him, and he would get that shot, whether he liked it or not. Putting on an extra burst of energy, Bumblebee scrambled towards the Rec Room, where the major twins Sunstreaker and Sidesweep, Cliffjumper, and Ironhide were.

Ironhide was the first to notice the mechling, since he quickly picked him up and held him at optic level."You fragger...Where'd you think you're going in such a rush?", he growled. Suddenly forgetting what he was supposed to be doing, Bumblebee beamed and nuzzled towards the ancient black mech, chirping in relief."...**Hide!...I missed yous so much!**", he cooed. Startled, Ironhide frowned and merely gave him a pat on the back, smiling lightly as the scoutling leaned into him like a child."...Eh, sure...I missed ya too, runt. I didn't get back in time to fry some Decepticons...but I heard you were in medbay. What gives?", he questioned the youngling. Bumblebee was about to reply when the doors to the Rec Room burst open again, and Wheeljack skidded to a stop, his optics landing on the sparkling."Bumblebee! Please, get back here!", he yelled.

Yelping in surpise, Bumblebee scrambled over Ironhide's face, making the mech curse in return."What the slag? 'Bee, what's wrong with you?", he growled. The youngling merely made a face at his pursuer, and in one daring move, hopped off Ironhide, landing squarely on Sunstreaker's chassis. Sunny widened his optics and sputtered, the energon he was drinking spewing from his mouth."What the heck? You idiot, sunavglitch! Get off of me!", he grumbled. Wheeljack lunged for Bumblebee, but ended up landing on Sidesweep, who cursed and kicked off the scientist."Yo, 'Jack! There _are_ femmes on this base, if you're really that desperate! I know were a dying race an' all, but sheesh!", he grumbled. Wheeljack only gave Sidesweep a dirty look in response."Shut your trap.", he mumbled, his face plates heating up in embarrassment. The mechling made a face and taunted the scientist, who frowned."Bumblebee...Get back here! This is for your own good!", he said.

Shaking his head in a denial, Bumblebee blinked."**No siree!**", he replied, and nimbly hopped off Sunny's chassis, making the mech choke again."Fragger! Careful where ya land next time! Sunny, I swear this whole thing is all your fault!", he grumbled, cleaning off some of the spilled energon. Sunny only snarled and rolled his optics."Glitch. Why you blaming everything on me? This was your idea in the first place!", he retorted witheringly. Wheeljack only groaned, and in a swift movement, got back on his feet pads and took off after the youngling."Oh dear...I have only myself to blame for this...Bumblebee! Please come back!", he said, running back out to the long, dreary hallways where the youngling had vanished.

Okayyyyyy...So this is probably my most lighthearted chapter yet. I guess BB is a tad OOC, but it is my story, so I'm fine. If some of you don't like it, I'm sorry! Part of it is due to the fact that the story writes itself, and part of it has to do with the fact that this is ME we're talking about, so...Yeah. Anyways, R and R! I'll be happier if you do! And remember, flames Are acepted. So I won't care if you insult me. Besides, one can't recieve compliments all the time. Okies, I am out!


End file.
